End Of The Heroes
by Vortex Inferno
Summary: The final battle for Armageddon has now come to a close. Yarrick vs Ghazghkull. But as the fight endues each side begin to feel unnatural feelings. oneshot fic


**The end of the heroes**

The two were locked in a battle to end all battles. Yarrick had finally found him. The cause of all the suffering and pain that Armagedoon had received. Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka great beast of armoured.

The refinery was battered, ruined but it would be here that they would end it all, decide finally the out come of the war.

"Iz gonna clobber ya, iz gonna smash ya inta bits and den iz gonna eatz ya". "Then it is here we both die beast of Armageddon"! Yarrick charged forwards almost as if he were possessed swinging his own power claw. Sparks flew everywhere as the Ghazghkull parried the blow with his immense strength matched only to that of Yarricks own. The two engaged in the arm wrestle of titans neither one gaining the upper hand.

The forces below came to a catastrophic massacre.

Drug crazed Guards men began firing away gibbering prayers to their father the emperor in a hysterical fashion oblivious to what was going on.

The orks in turn blazed away with huge cumbersome shootas tearing through the lunatics like there was no tomorrow singing songs all the while. Ere we go ere we go ere we go, ere we go sailing round da cosmos ere goooo, ere we go ere we gooo, lets stomp some humies. Frags flew across the narrow battle field of the volcanic refinery taking out allies and foe yet neither caring for one another safety. The guardsmen held theirs to the emperor and the orks in their ignorance.

Finally the inevitable happened. Frantic kommandos came blurring through decapitating and slicing through the guardsmen as if the weren't there. The hyped up guards men merely laughed shrugging the casualties of even attempting to fight of the intruders in close quarter themselves.

Ghazghkull swung his power claw across smacking Yarrick away. Most men would have died by the sheer weight of the attack but yarricks armour not to mention his hate for the green skinned brutes drove him on. Ghazghkull bellowed in anger charging towards the foe he easily dwarfed. Yarrick used this to his advantage quickly evading the move and plunging his weapon inward. The tough network of muscle and hide managed to shrug of the dent it made laughing it of screaming saliva and phlegm in the old Commissars face. Suddenly the boilers and vents began to overload, pressure storing beyond safety.

The hot fumes and gases cooked everything below level. The screams and squeals of both sides could easily be heard. Suddenly the two stopped. Eyeing each other, for a moment there was an understanding between them. They both came here for one reason and one reason only. Not to save or conquer this dammed world, not to protect or to slaughter but merely to face each other to understand why they were here. And now they would die together. A smile crept on the old mans face as did it on the great beast.

The refinery exploded with the power of a supernova and the blinding light of an eclipse. The forces outside stopped dead, punches were pulled and guns lowered.

The silence went on for hours before both men and even ork cried out in sorrow and pain. Their great enemies those who had been a thorn in their sides were now gone, dead, defeated but then they too had lost those who they held dear those who lead them this far. The war was over but then so were their heroes.

The orks left to there strong holds that day and were never seen for the next fifty years. Still on the planet but without war or strife. The guardsmen went home to their families. Wife's were loved and children rained joy but still the wound that they received that day never would leave and yet nor did they want it to. Now Fifty years after the war continues but not as it did. The orks would come in their barbaric hordes roaring gutturally challenges as would the guardsmen in their crisp uniforms and shining tanks but it was not a war that one could win. Every year they would battle, men would die and orks would burn but after fifty days past the fighting would stop and they would return back from whence they came. It became a game, a tradition more then a conflict. A way of remembering the heroes that had died that day. A new understanding grew between the two races.

It is said in legend that on that day when both heroes died that one soldier stayed behind not quite comprehending what had happened. But as the moon rose and he sun set he turned for home finally admitting what had happened but before he did the most amazing yet strangest thing happened.

Yarrick was there standing without scratch, his uniform glowing eerily and held no weapon even that of his brutal power claw. In front of him stood Ghazghkull. His armour removed wearing nothing but the flaying pelts he too was bathed in a mystic glow. The old man stretched out a hand and the beast accepted.

"Great game old friend. Yez…great game".

………………………………...

Well how did you feel about that? A little strange I know but I just felt like writing it. Please review.

Id like to know how you feel.


End file.
